


Ayato X Reader Lemon

by SilentShayShores



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is 19, F/M, Feel like I failed, I Tried, Lemon, Nothing big, Only mentions a few characters, Slight kissing, Smut, Some oral, not underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShayShores/pseuds/SilentShayShores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you're alone in the hideout with a certain rabbit who happens to be injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayato X Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> -~Update~- HOLY HELL, 500 HITS?! Ah no comments, I guess good fortune comes with a price. But damn, thank you guys for reading this, I deeply appreciate it. Remember, comments are welcome, it helps me improve or know if you want more.
> 
> If you didn't read the tags Ayato is 19, so he's not underage, reader is 18. Love the slight age difference, it's cute sometimes. Let me know about any errors. ( Oh ya did I mention this is my first lemon? ) so sorry if it's... You know icky

The room stunk of guts and dead corpse, not that it bothered you, but it surely made your stomach growl as you scrubbed at the stained floor. It was your job that day to clean the top floor of the base, it was a pain enough but with Yamori being on that floor it would be quite a large hassle. There would always be a disfigured corpse being dragged out of his ‘play room’ leaving a long streak of blood across the floor, and you certainly weren’t his favorite, if he knew you were cleaning he would purposely make the place even more filthy.

It must’ve been how often you ignore the sadistic bastard, but you couldn’t be blamed by the amount of harassment he threw about how breakable you were. You were so diffident, you didn’t like it but it was always so hard to say what was on your mind and be assertive like everyone else in the tree. Which is what lead you here, washing the blood and dirt stained floor, just because you weren’t able to reject the order given.  
Although, you do recall one thing the leader said in the meeting. Everyone, including Yamori, was going to be sent on individual missions to collect a set of supplies they need. However Ayato was severely injured on the last mission forcing him to stay at the hideout, despite how much he refused he had to. He had been injured by the quinque of an investigator which struck him right in the spine, he’s gotten better since then but rushing into action now would possibly hurt him even worse.

Then you realized what that meant, he was here at the hideout, alone with you, somewhere. You weren’t very fond of Ayato, he tended to be incredibly rude, even towards someone as sweet as you. Although whatever criticism he had given you, all you did was just nod as if you agreed with him, which in your mind, you didn’t.  
It wasn’t just the hateful attitude towards specifically you that forced you to dislike him, he was also your ex. The two of you loved each other with such passion that words couldn’t describe what you two felt for one another, making it a shock to why both of you parted ways.

The only problem was Ayato was very possessive, so easily angered by his jealousy that one day he accused you of cheating on him, you never stayed near anyone besides Ayato and the false accusation made you uncomfortable. So you broke his already torn heart by leaving him, the two of you didn’t say a word to the other for a month. After that things have been quite awkward, you’d avoid him as much as possible even if it meant going in the other room to keep from his cold stare, and even then it felt you couldn’t avoid him.

Carefully you tugged a few (H/C) locks out from your face as you stood up admiring your handy cleaning work. The floor actually looked clean for once, you even didn’t recall the color of the floor because of how dirty it was, now it sparkled to a point you swore you could almost see your own reflection. You vividly remember how long it took to clean them too, only for them to get dirty again later on, but hey they looked nice.  
A few hairs on the back of your neck raised up after hearing a sudden groan of pain from a slight distance, making you believe it was one of Yamori’s half dead victims slowly dying in immense pain trying to call out for help.

Oh wait.

It couldn’t have been a victim as you remembered you weren’t alone, but that pained sound was surprising since you recognized it came from the black rabbit himself. Ayato usually seems so cold and withdrawn, someone who wouldn’t show their pain like an alpha male in a wolf pack. To be honest, you felt bad, even though the tension between the both of you caused so many awkward situations, a slight wave of guilt washed over you.  
Maybe he’d want some food.

With that you went and got a few limbs off of a corpse and slowly trudged towards Ayato’s room, worrying about what he might say, or even yell, due to his hostility towards not just the other but you as well. Hesitantly, you reached for the door and opened it only to reveal such a rare sight from one of your own higher ups.  
The dark haired boy was laid down curled up in a tight ball on his bed holding his legs with his face in his lap, his blue hair covering most of his face. You couldn’t imagine the amount of pain he was in to be like this, nor did you want to. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at you in pure irritation from someone seeing him in such a weak state. He wanted to get up, he wanted to injure you from walking in on him, but he barely raised up an inch before quickly laying back down in agony.

It was rude but you couldn’t help but stare at his shaking form. He looked pathetic like this and you could only pity him as you went towards his bed holding out the body parts you had collected specifically for him. All the blue haired boy do was stare, after an awkward period of time he weakly reached out and snatched the meat out of your hands gulping it down in mere seconds.

Oddly enough he didn’t force you out when he ate like every ghoul would. You realized you were closer than you’ve ever been to Ayato in a while without getting hit by him and only then did you realize how much his eyes glistened, how gently his eyelashes brushed against each other when he blinked, how messily his dark blue hair hung over his face, and his hips...

“The fuck are you staring at”

You jumped getting frightened out of your thoughts before they headed too down south, by this point your face had changed to the same crimson color of blood. Your heart pumped faster than words could come out of your mouth. All that ran through your mind were excuses and thoughts you definitely shouldn’t have of your higher up.

“I was making sure you were ok.” Biggest lie you’ve ever made, in fact the only one.

“If that’s all I’m not stopping you from leaving.”

That smell, it made you sniff in silence, the scent he had was strangely alluring. You didn’t move, it felt like you couldn’t, something held you, made you stay. There was an odd warm and bubbly sensation going on in your stomach which made you shiver.  
“Which means leave you nitwit.”

Every word he said was seemingly blocked out by your thoughts, or was it your stomach? Whatever it was it felt strange and the desire it possessed seemingly got stronger, it must’ve been hunger, but much more of a tingly feeling.

“Hey are you paying attention dumbass?”

Your mind had snapped, you hadn’t realized what happened after that until you were over the injured male with your face dug into his neck. His smell was intoxicating, but you stopped when you heard him yelling.

“Get the fuck off that hurts!”

Oops.

There was a bite mark on Ayato’s neck as you retaliated your head from the boy. An almost animalistic sensation tingled throughout your mind, you hadn’t mean to, it sort of happened without your consult. He pathetically pushed on your chest in attempt to get you off, but it didn’t work as he had hoped it would. In pure pity, you raised up but didn’t completely get off of him. The first part of you wanted to make him feel better, the other half wanted nothing to do with him and told you to just get up and leave. Although, the first part of you was winning the fight.

“Get out of here already!"

You heard him, but you didn’t listen. Swiftly you shifted down between the males legs, letting your ghoulish cravings take over you. Ayato looked at you in shock with his cheeks ablaze and attempted to shove your head away from his sensitive area. It didn’t work however as you cupped him with one of your hands through his black pants earning a held back grunt. A smirk was plastered across your face as you slowly licked his member through his pants, his hands shook and seemed to get weaker with more of your contact.

Soon you began to caress his hard growing member with hunger and want, Ayato covered his face with his arms and bit back his moan. Seeing this upset you that you couldn’t see the ecstasy in his face but encouraged you to do even more. You took another step further and unzipped his tight jeans, moving down his boxers to free his erection. The male let out a sharp gasp from the sudden freedom of his jeans, hearing this cheered you to continue as you twirled your tongue around the head of his cock.

Ayato grew more impatient as you put more of your mouth around him and began to bob your head along his length. The male tangled his fingers along in your delicate hair and started to buck his hips to feel more of your mouth around him, which only made you retract from his shaft out of a gag reflex. He growled in response from the lack of touch, but took this as an opportunity to clutch onto your shoulders and roll the both of you off on to the floor with him above this time.

He smashed his lips harshly against yours as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, moving your hands up to his already messy hair and running your fingers through it while feeling his cool lips work on yours in a heated kiss. Your mouth opened in shock as you felt something hard press against your nether regions, Ayato took this chance to slide his tongue in your mouth. It was an interesting feeling, something you haven’t felt before as his tongue rubbed against yours while claiming the rest of your mouth, you could taste the metallic taste of blood from his recent meal.

He pulled back allowing the both of you to breathe, there was this tightening sensation starting to bubble up in your nether region as Ayato began to move his kisses down from your chin, to your neck, and all the way down to your collar bone leaving as many exposed love bites as he possibly could. He soon began to rip off most of your clothing, starting with your shirt and moving down to your pants, but before he could discard of your underwear you grabbed his wrists, moving them away from your panties and pouting that he still had clothes.

Letting a low growl from under his breath, he quickly got rid of the annoying and seemingly skin tight clothing only for him to ravish your leftover garments so he could continue for what he was about to do. Ayato let his hands wander along your curves, feeling up and down your soft skin. At a painfully slow pace, he snaked his hands to your thighs, moving them under your knees to raise your legs high and over his shoulders for a good angle as he slightly prodded at your entrance with the tip of his erection. Even though the two of you had dated, it didn’t get very far, now there was so much heat and tension built between the both of you that your skin burned from his contact.

Your heart pounded at a fast rhythm as he started to fully sheath himself inside of your already soaked core. The new sensation of being filled was painful yet seemingly pleasurable, he didn’t pause for your indication to begin as he set a sluggish but hard pace. Looking up at him, you could see his face was completely red and his eyes filled with a strong lust and passion, his dark blue hair draped slightly off his shoulders in a messy bunch.

Soon your hands found his dark blue hair as he lunged at your neck, licking up and down on the exposed skin until he found your sensitive spot, which he abused as he sucked and bit at the delicate flesh making you gasp lightly. Ayato continued this until your neck was covered with highly visible marks and started to kiss down your neck only to stop when he reached the valley between your breasts.

He gripped your hips harshly, possibly leaving bruises, as his pace sped up, he pounded roughly into your core going deeper with each thrust. Continuing his previous actions, he moved his mouth to your breast and flicked his tongue across the perked bud. You let out a soft moan as Ayato put his mouth around your nipple and sucked. Occasionally he would bite at the sensitive bud making you arch your back and hiss in pain and slight pleasure.

Ayato seemed to enjoy the delicious noises that erupted from your throat. Wanting to hear more, he slammed into you harder than he had before, which got him what he desired. You let out loud moans, while you hadn’t heard the male above you make a single grunt. Deciding to fix that, your hands hovered down from his hair, to his shoulder blades on the spot where the blue haired males ukaku kagune would erupt if activated, you gently caressed the sensitive area earning a groan cut off by a growl.

The pink blush that battered across his face was enough to make you let out a giggle that you soon regret. Ayato bit your neck, hard enough to leave a nasty bite mark but not enough to break the sensitive skin. The biting eventually became quite arousing, and you bit back to his surprise. He sped up his pace, you felt his erection pulse inside of you along with a warm sensation that quickly followed, making his thrusts slowly come to a halt.

After the blue haired male had rode out his release, he pulled out of you, slightly raising off of your body. Dumbfounded, you just glared at him, ‘I haven’t even finished yet, is he not going to help me?’ you questioned yourself.

“You piece of sh-“ you were cut off by Ayato moving his head between your thighs and giving your sweet core a slow lick from bottom to top. He began lapping at your sensitive area, in the process your hands quickly found his hair, gripping it from the new sensation. He began to lick more around your clit, eventually sucking on it, earning a tug of his hair and a loud moan from you. It obviously didn’t take long for you to reach your climax, to which Ayato just casually cleaned off your juices before resting his head on your stomach, feeling it rise and descend with your heavy breaths.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and gazed up at your face, which your cheeks were flushed a bright red with small specs of water at the corner of your eyes. After you finally caught your breath, you spoke up breaking the silence.

“I-is your back ok?” He clicked his tongue at your concern.

“After all of that you ask me an idiot question?” He spat.

You only rolled your eyes before you reached for your clothes, but Ayato had a firm grip on your waist preventing you from doing so.

“They’re gonna be back soon and walk in” You whined.

All Ayato did was nuzzle his face into your stomach. “I don’t care.”

“B-but, they’re gonna see me naked”

The males eyes shot open and looked up at your bare chest. He stared for a few seconds before he finally sighed, Ayato raised up only to plop back down except this time on your torso, lazily grabbing a sheet that was on his couch and pulling it on to the both of you. In attempt to hide your embarrassment, you covered your blush with the back of your hand. The boy grabbed your hand and moved it away, planting a soft kiss on your lips.

“Eh? What was that for?”

“Oh I’m sorry, do I need your permission to kiss you?” He sarcastically remarked.

You only stared in disbelief at the tsundere rabbit above you before shaking your head to his question. He bound his arms around you once again but this time nestling his face in the crook of your neck. You only let out an exaggerated sigh and pat his head, letting your arm loosely lay atop his back before soon drifting off in to sleep along with your bratty companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome! Good or bad as long as it will help with how I could improve.


End file.
